


Advanced Techniques for Pacifying Dire Beasts

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, I shook a witcher and intergenerational trauma fell out, M/M, Monsterfucking, Power Imbalance, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, the ongoing childhood trauma that is being a witcher trainee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: As witcher trainees, Geralt and Eskel are skeptical of a new class that’s meant to teach them alternative methods of fulfilling their future duties as monster hunters. But the techniques presented aren't exactly what they thought they would be.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Character(s), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Advanced Techniques for Pacifying Dire Beasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/gifts).



> Thanks to my lovely beta helpers (who will be named here after reveals!). And thank you to hobbitdragon for many lovely prompts to choose from!

Geralt trudged up the winding stairs towards the classroom in the east tower. He wasn’t thrilled to have this course added to his schedule for the winter. The cold season usually meant a bit more leisure for the trainees, since the Bastion boys were back at the keep to do the lion’s share of chores, and outdoor skills and equitation were held only once a week. Geralt hated to give up an hour after supper to a lesson no one had even bothered to explain to them. Apparently this course was only taught once every two or three years, whenever Master Algis chose to winter at the keep. What specialized knowledge Algis allegedly had that he alone could teach Geralt did not know, but he shuffled into the room after Eskel with a petulant expression. 

“Welcome, trainees,” Master Algis said, closing the door behind Geralt. “Step quickly, we don’t have all evening.”

Geralt and Eskel took neighboring seats at the back table, and both slumped with their arms crossed. Eskel didn’t seem quite so unenthused as Geralt at the prospect of a new course--he excelled at practically every subject. But then again, Eskel didn’t know that Geralt had had plans for this evening that involved trying out putting his mouth on Eskel again, and maybe asking Eskel to use his mouth on Geralt, too: a pursuit nearly guaranteed to be more stimulating than this lesson. 

“My name is Master Algis.” The instructor stood before the class on a raised dais that ran the whole width of the room, so that all the dozen or so trainees in their rows of tables gazed up at him like a player on a stage. He was a tall man, leaner and less broad than most of the Wolves. He wore his dark hair long, and today it was loose, hanging to his shoulders in graceful waves. He had remarkably few scars for a witcher who’d been on the Path for half a century, Geralt noticed with a private sneer. Probably meant he hadn’t seen as much combat as the others. 

“I’ll be with you through the winter to impart some essential skills for your future work,” Master Algis said, casting a sharp eye over the trainees. “The course will continue until you can demonstrate your proficiency in the required tasks to the satisfaction of the School elders.”

“Master Algis.” Tobiasz, a short, stocky boy who was in the cohort before Geralt and Eskel, spoke up from the front row. He seemed almost as sullen and impatient as Geralt felt. “What skills, exactly, will we be learning?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Master Algis gave a smile that showed all his teeth. “Swords and signs aren’t the only way to finish a contract. Sometimes it’s easier to just give a monster what it wants rather than try to kill it. In this course, I will teach you physical techniques and alchemical formulae to allow you to diffuse these kinds of situations.”

A mutter ran through the class. Geralt had no idea what exactly that meant, but when he looked over, Eskel gave him a shrug that said, “Could be interesting.”

“Now, today we’ll be addressing how to deal with a bauk,” Master Algis went on. “Who can tell me the characteristics of-- Yes, Geralt?”

Geralt had thrown his hand up immediately. No one in the class had memorized the bestiaries as well as he had, and he didn’t want to waste time while Master Algis called on Gweld or Kuba, who would get it wrong. “A bauk is a large, cave-dwelling creature with a form similar to a bull, though it walks on two legs,” he said confidently. “Nocturnal, low intelligence, extremely strong. Known to snatch victims to take back to its lair, which is usually underground. Susceptible to fire and silver.”

“Thank you for that thorough recitation, trainee.” Master Algis held Geralt’s eyes just a little longer than was comfortable before returning his attention to the rest of the class. “Today we will learn advanced techniques for pacifying the bauk.”

Geralt leaned over to whisper to Eskel in the seat beside him, “We’ve known how to kill a bauk since before the Grasses.” Eskel rolled his eyes and nodded back emphatically. 

“Trainee,” Algis snapped, and Geralt quickly returned his attention to the front of the room. “I didn’t say kill. I said pacify. There are many creatures out there on the Path that do not need to be killed in order to eliminate the danger they pose to humans. Some beasts are natural and useful parts of the ecosystem; their eradication is not desirable. And there are some creatures that do need to be slain and are more easily defeated once they are incapacitated using the techniques you will learn in this class.”

“What’re we gonna do, sing ballads to lull them to sleep?” Eskel whispered, leaning across to Geralt.

“Eskel,” Master Algis called. “Would you like to volunteer to help with today’s demonstration?”

Eskel sighed, but he didn’t bother to object. After all, he and Geralt had both known perfectly well that passing sarcastic remarks in the presence of a sharp-eared witcher instructor was a gamble. “Yes, sir.”

Eskel dragged himself up to the front of the classroom to stand on the dais while Master Algis retrieved a small glass flagon from the table in the corner. He held it up to show the class; the liquid inside was a rich gold color, and even from the back of the room Geralt could detect a warm, sweet scent. 

“This is one of the elixirs you’ll be learning how to brew,” Master Algis said. “Ingredients include common yarrow, allspice, mandrake, and ambergris. It’s not terribly fast acting, but physical exertion accelerates its effects, so it’ll kick in when you need it most. Drink up, trainee.”

Eskel looked between Master Algis and the flagon, perhaps waiting for more of an explanation of the effects, but when Master Algis only gave him a stern look, Eskel tipped back his head and drank it off.

Geralt watched Eskel’s eyes darken as the elixir worked its way through his blood. They’d been building their tolerance in alchemy lessons, so he’d seen Eskel this way often lately, but it always surprised Geralt anew how striking Eskel looked like this: a bit of his usually dignified veneer stripped away.

“Good.” Master Algis took the flagon and set it aside. “Now, for today’s demonstration, I will be playing the role of the bauk, and Eskel here will be the witcher hunting me. Eskel, I’d like you to attempt to subdue me.” Algis retrieved a wooden practice sword, one with the white stripe painted around the pommel that the trainers used to designate “silver” swords in practice, and handed it to Eskel. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Eskel looked at Master Algis and pressed his lips together. Geralt scowled. Though they were only a few years off from the Trail of the Medallion, none of the trainees had a prayer of prevailing in combat against a fully grown and trained witcher with decades of combat experience. Geralt hoped very sincerely that Algis wasn’t one of the instructors that enjoyed proving his mastery by thrashing trainees who stood no chance against him in the first place. 

“Signs?” Eskel asked hopefully. 

“Up to you to judge if they’re appropriate for the environment,” Master Algis said evenly. He stood unarmed with his hands at his sides, casually, fully confident that he could defend himself even if Eskel threw Aard or Igni at him. 

Eskel eyed the wooden surface under his feet and shook his head before settling into an offensive sword form. Geralt’s scowl deepened. It was the right call, but it certainly put Eskel at even more of a disadvantage. 

When Eskel charged, Algis spun out of the way almost quicker than Geralt’s eyes could follow. Eskel gave a valiant account of himself, pressing his opponent again and again with perfectly formed attacks even as Master Algis easily evaded him. At last, Algis pivoted under Eskel’s strike, swept his feet out from under him, and sent the wooden sword clattering to the floor as he pinned Eskel to the ground on his belly.

Geralt sat forward, looking Eskel over with a sharp eye. He didn’t appear to have taken any harm, but Geralt noticed that Eskel’s eyes were darker, little lines of black branching out into his veins as the elixir Master Algis had given him took effect. He seemed to be breathing harder than such a short fight would warrant, and his cheeks were flushed pink. Eskel didn’t push against Master Algis’s hold, or ask to get up. He simply lay there, eyes glassy and lips slightly parted, and breathed.

Algis pulled Eskel’s wrists up to pin at the small of his back, and held them with one hand as he returned to his lecture. “Now, the common lore about bauks is that they snatch humans and return to their nests to devour them. But early witchers realized that bauk victims were often found alive, and that even dead victims didn’t appear to be consumed. What should we make of this?” He waited for a moment in silence, then turned his eyes on the second row. “Aubry?”

“Uh.” Aubry jerked his eyes away from Eskel and gave Master Algis’s question his attention. “If the bauk isn’t eating them, it must want them for another reason.”

“Yes,” Algis said, a corner of his mouth quirking up. “Well spotted. Bauks used to live in larger colonies where they could more easily meet each other’s biological and social needs. Now that their territory has been decimated by humans, many bauks live alone, and this causes problems for other local populations when the bauk seeks out company.”

“You’re saying that bauks get lonely?” Gweld asked dubiously. 

“No, trainee,” Master Algis said patiently. “I'm saying they get horny.”

“Oh,” Gweld said.

“And therein lies an opportunity,” Master Algis said. “A bauk is an extremely dangerous foe to tackle, as they often inhabit dark, cramped places. It’s easier by far to neutralize the threat another way.”

“Pacify it,” Geralt said quietly, his eyes fixed on Eskel, who seemed pretty pacified himself.

“Exactly.” Master Algis gave Geralt a short nod, then turned his attention to the figure pinned beneath him. “So trainee, what would you like to do: try fighting the bauk again, or attempt to pactify it?”

Eskel licked his lips and swallowed before saying, “Pacify.”

“Clever lad. Now, write this down, trainees.”

Geralt hurried to take up a quill and paper. He hadn’t expected to have to take notes at this evening’s lesson, but now he’d need to make sure to take notes that were good enough to share with Eskel later, as he was currently indisposed. It was possible this lesson wouldn’t be a waste of time after all.

“It’s very important that you prepare properly when you’ve decided to pacify a monster rather than attack it. Eskel here has already taken the appropriate elixir, which will both make him more desirable for the bauk and allow him to more easily endure the process.” Master Algis let go of Eskel’s wrists and laid his hands down at his sides before patting Eskel on the head. Eskel craned his neck to look up at Algis, squinting up at him in apparent confusion. Geralt was starting to wonder if Algis hadn’t rattled Eskel’s brain taking him down after all.

“You also need to consider your clothing and armor. For some creatures, it’s important to have at least part of your armor on, as they have claws or other rough bits that could injure you. For other creatures, you’re better off removing your clothing beforehand unless you want it ripped to shreds.”

Master Algis grabbed Eskel’s shirt by the hem and tugged it off over Eskel’s head, with Eskel’s surprisingly uncoordinated assistance. 

“Whatever the case, make arrangements to have fresh clothes nearby, in case yours get destroyed. I generally stash mine in a tree,” he said as he untied Eskel’s boots and eased them off. “Though sometime, remind me to tell you about the crows in the Kestrel Mountains, who were very interested in the use of good, strong leather as nest lining.”

Eskel made no objection as Master Algis tugged off Eskel’s breeches and braies, though Geralt expected him to protest at any moment. Eskel wasn’t exactly body shy--no witcher trainee could be--but he didn’t relish showing off his body the way some of the others did. However, Eskel was pliant under Master Algis’ hands, moving at Algis’ prompting touch to allow his clothes to be pulled off and set aside until he was entirely bare before them all. 

Geralt’s eyes immediately strayed between Eskel’s legs, and he gulped in a breath to see that Eskel’s cock half hard, the darkening head pushing out of the foreskin as he stiffened. Geralt could almost feel the silky softness of the skin over the glorious hardness of Eskel’s cock. He swallowed and looked down at his paper. _Fresh clothes--wear armor if necessary_ , he scribbled.

“Now, as I’ve said,” Master Algis went on, “elixirs can make the procedure easier to endure.” He stroked a hand quickly down Eskel’s cock, and Eskel gasped and shuddered. 

Geralt looked sharply at Eskel, but Eskel clearly wasn’t in pain. His eyes were open, pupils wide and black, and his hips rocked forward slightly, seeking more stimulation. That was familiar, too, and Geralt felt a curl of something hot and delicious in his stomach at such a private thing happening here in front of everyone.

“But that's not all the preparation you need. For any creature that requires penetration, you’ll want to prepare yourself to accept that penetration.” Master Algis held up a small, clear bottle that held a dark, greasy-looking salve. “For some situations, it’s helpful to use specific formulations. For example, the salve I use for bauk encounters contains dried cave mushrooms and the pheromones of a female cow. I’ve found that this combination increases the chance that the bauk will want to fuck me, not fight me.”

 _Cave mushrooms, cow pheromones (female)_ , Geralt scrawled on his paper without looking. He kept his eyes to the front as Master Algis dipped a finger in the grease. Algis went down on one knee. He used his clean hand to pull aside Eskel’s generous ass cheek to give the other trainees a good view, then ran his finger around Eskel’s puckered hole.

“Preparation procedures vary for different creatures, and you’ll learn them all as we go,” Master Algis said as he rubbed his finger firmly against Eskel’s entrance. “For a bauk, the main requirement is stretching yourself sufficiently. The bauk’s penis size is comparable to a bull’s, as you might expect.”

Geralt wrote down, _How big is bull penis???_ neatly under his previous notes, to give himself somewhere to look other than the hypnotic circling of Algis’ finger around Eskel’s slick hole. 

“You’ll need to prepare yourself thoroughly to reduce the risk of tearing or other inconveniences that could affect your ability to do your work. We’ll cover remedies for some of those complications later in the year, but of course it’s better to avoid them in the first place.” 

Eskel took in a sharp breath, and Geralt looked up to the sight of Algis pulling one finger out of Eskel and plunging it back inside. Eskel’s ass stretched around each knuckle as it popped in. Geralt squirmed in his seat as he imagined what that would feel like, something thick and warm sliding into him, opening him up, rough skin catching on the rim. Geralt set down his quill and curled his fingers to press his nails against the palm of his hand in an effort to clear his head. It wasn’t very effective.

“Some witchers carry a set of implements with them to prepare for these kinds of hunts, or simply to keep themselves in fighting trim. Later we’ll go over the details of creating and maintaining such objects, with a focus on appropriate materials.” Master Algis had added a second finger and was pumping them into Eskel faster now. Eskel had his eyes squeezed shut and his cheek pressed to the smooth wood of the floor as his body rocked back to meet Master Algis’ hand. “Improvised equipment might be acceptable if absolutely necessary, but there are safety considerations there as well.”

Geralt’s own cock was stiffening quickly as he watched Eskel’s eyes close in pleasure. There was already a drop of pearly fluid at the tip of his cock. 

Master Algis pulled his fingers out, used them to scoop up some more salve, and pushed them back inside Eskel. “Write this down, trainees. You can never use too much slick.”

 _Slick_ , Geralt wrote dutifully, as fast as he could. When he looked up, Master Algis had three wide fingers all inside Eskel, just barely rocking them in and out as Eskel’s mouth hung open, panting.

“Now, if you’re one of those who loosens up after a climax, you may want to bring yourself off at least once during the preparations.” Master Algis looked out at the trainees. “Gweld, are you listening? What did I just say?”

“Ah…” Gweld had his hands clamped firmly to the sides of his chair, leaning forward slightly, and he glanced around the room as if for inspiration. “Preparation?”

“Take the cotton out of your ears and pay attention, trainee. If coming makes you looser, then do that. Some witchers find they’re more sensitive after a climax, however, so you’ll need to experiment to find out what works for you. Eskel here is opening up quite nicely for me.” Master Algis stroked a hand down Eskel’s back, and Eskel groaned. “You’re doing very well, trainee. Can you take more?”

Eskel nodded weakly--his eyes were still squeezed shut, as if all his attention were focused on his body, and he didn’t know where he was, nor much care. 

Geralt had given up on his notes entirely. He squeezed his legs together as his cock twitched and he tried not to be painfully jealous. What would it feel like to be the one at the front of the room, naked and on display in front of his fellow trainees, practically insensible with pleasure as Master Algis touched him? 

Eskel tensed as Master Algis breached him with four fingers held together, which looked wider than Geralt’s wrist. But Algis petted Eskel’s side as Algis twisted his hand back and forth to work them in further, and Eskel’s sharp breaths became longer, drawn-out groans. Geralt imagined feeling the ridges of his knuckles rubbing inside him, filling him up. 

“This preparation will get easier as you gain more experience, so I advise you to practice whenever your training allows,” Master Algis said.

Geralt didn’t need to write that down. He knew the images of today’s lesson would be seared into his mind for a long time to come, and this would be one class Eskel wouldn’t have to nag him to study for. 

“It appears Eskel is almost ready with the preparations.” Master Algis looked across the classroom, and his eyes landed on the back row. “Geralt.”

Geralt started, jerking his hand away from where he’d pressed his hand to the front of his straining breeches. 

“Fetch me what we need from that cabinet.” Master Algis inclined his head to show him where. 

Geralt stood, cheeks flaming, and shuffled up to the front. He needn’t have worried about the others mocking him, however. Almost all the trainees had their eyes on Eskel, and many had their hands moving between their legs as well. 

Along the front wall of the room was the large cabinet Master Algis had indicated. Geralt stepped onto the dais, past where Eskel and Master Algis were arranged, pulled open the door, and stopped, eyes widening. The cabinet was stocked with row after row of phalluses. Dozens of different shapes and designs each hung from pegs by their wooden handles. One had smooth metal studs embedded down its length. Another was covered all over with what looked to be small, rounded petals made of leather, rather like a long, bulbous pinecone. Another far to the side had a corkscrew shape. One at the top seemed to be a hollow, tapered cylinder, with a net of carved eggs hanging next to it. And each long peg was burdened half a dozen deep with phalluses of the same design, the ones at the front smaller and the ones in the back impossibly large.

“Third row down, fourth from the left,” Master Algis called.

Geralt turned to look at him, and was stunned into stillness by the close-up view as Master Algis folded his thumb into his palm and pressed all of his thoroughly slicked fingers into Eskel’s body. Eskel squirmed and let out long, desperate breaths that shaded into whines, though he didn’t seem to be making any attempt to get away. Geralt couldn’t see Eskel’s cock from his angle, but those were the noises Eskel made when Geralt was touching him just right and he was about to spill.

Master Algis pressed forward until the thick part of his hand stretched Eskel’s rim. Then, all at once, Eskel’s body swallowed him up, clamping down on his wrist. Eskel grunted, and Geralt heard a high, strangled noise from one of the other trainees, though he didn’t see who, as he couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight of Eskel writhing on Master Algis’ whole hand.

“Geralt,” Master Algis said sharply. 

Geralt jerked away to look at the cabinet, then turned back to Master Algis. “Ah, is it… Do you want the first one?”

Master Algis gave Eskel a considering look. He twisted his wrist back and forth as Eskel let out a long, low moan. “Let’s try the second one back, today.”

Geralt unhooked the handle of the requested phallus from the rack and held it reverently in both hands. Made of surprisingly heavy lacquered wood, the body of the thing was as long as Geralt’s forearm, and about as wide at its thickest point, though it tapered down as it approached the end opposite the handle. The thinner end had a slight spiral shape, and ended in a narrow, rounded bulb. At first, he couldn’t imagine such a thing ever going inside of anyone, but then he remembered Master Algis’ hand disappearing into Eskel’s body, and his cock twitched in his breeches.

Geralt carried his prize over to Master Algis, who slid his hand free of Eskel’s body, prompting a yelp, then took the phallus by the handle. “Thank you, trainee. While you’re here, you can help hold Eskel down. Kneel by his head there and keep your hands on his shoulders.”

Geralt did as he was told, his limbs feeling heavy and far away. Eskel didn’t move when Geralt touched him, though Geralt could feel little tremors rolling through Eskel’s body. His bare skin was fire-hot against Geralt’s hands. 

“Yes, like that. In the wild, a bauk is large enough to surround a witcher and hold you in place while it mates with you. This is actually helpful, as it can prevent injury that might be caused by excess struggling.” Master Algis delved into the jar of salve to coat his fingers again, then looked back at Geralt. “Tighter, trainee. Keep him in place so he won’t get hurt.”

“Yes, sir,” Geralt said faintly. Eskel’s eyes had fluttered open, and he was staring up at Geralt with dark, dark eyes and his parted lips.

“Now, your method of presentation is different for each creature. Eskel here has already assumed the necessary position to accommodate a bauk: face down, ass up, legs spread. This is by far the most common position. Other times you may be on your back or your side, or occasionally something more esoteric. Wait until we get to discussing higher vampire forms.” Master Algis gave a soft chuckle as he began coating the phallus with the greasy salve. “But Eskel is presenting correctly, he’s used the right elixir and the right salve, and he’s prepared himself appropriately for the bauk’s size. Now, with any luck the bauk will be interested in taking advantage of the situation. Ready, trainee?”

Eskel nodded, and his eyes drifted shut again. His muscles relaxed under Geralt’s hands.

“Occasionally you’ll get a creature that’s inexperienced or not well coordinated, and you’ll need to manually guide their member to the right place. But most often, they manage to find their way.” Master Algis lifted the hefty phallus to Eskel’s stretched and slicked entrance and pressed the smooth, rounded tip against it. Eskel pressed back, panting and, with a pleased hum, Algis pressed the first few inches of lacquered wood inside him.

“As you see, the bauk’s penis is quite gradually tapered, so as loose as he is now, Eskel will easily be able to take much of the shaft. Later on we’ll discuss how to accommodate penises that are more inconveniently shaped.” Master Algis pressed more of the phallus inside Eskel, whose breath quickened in response.

“During this part of the pacification, it’s important to be aware of your body language and noises. Eskel is doing an excellent job of staying receptive and silent. Sudden noises and movements can antagonize a bauk, causing them to become violent. This is why the elixir is so useful. Eskel?” Master asked as he worked the first few inches of the phallus in and out of Eskel’s hole.

“Yessir?” Eskel slurred. He was rocking lazily back into the thrusts.

“Are you in any pain?”

“N...No, sir,” Eskel sighed, and made a token effort to shake his head.

“What do you think of this bauk phallus?”

“Feels good. Come on.” Eskel tried to push back harder, to take more, but Master Algis held him back with a firm hand on Eskel’s ass.

“Glad to hear it, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Master Algis looked back at the watching trainees. “Now, the bauk isn’t too picky, so there aren’t any particular mating calls or movements you need to learn. The trickiest part for a beginner is accommodating such a large penis. The bauk is both long and, further down the shaft, thick.” Master Algis eased more of the phallus into Eskel. 

Geralt watched in fascination as the rapidly increasing diameter stretched Eskel’s hole wider and wider, until Eskel whimpered and pushed against Geralt’s hands. Geralt tightened his grip to hold Eskel more firmly in place. Eskel wouldn’t accidentally hurt himself if Geralt could prevent it. He moved one of his hands to rest on Eskel’s neck, and Eskel settled a little.

“It’s true that many creatures have penises of a size and shape that would be difficult or impossible for a _human_ to accommodate. But with training and proper preparation, you’ll find there’s nothing you can’t endure. There are tricks you can use to take larger penises.” Master Algis braced both of his hands on the phallus’s handle and said, “Eskel, bear down with your interior muscles as if you’re trying to push this out.”

Eskel gritted his teeth, and Geralt watched the phallus shift inside another inch or so.

“Now relax. Let the tension leave your body.” Master Agis voice was deep and soothing, and Geralt found himself relaxing even as he felt the tension melt out of Eskel. “Imagine inviting the phallus to penetrate you. Welcome it in. Take long, slow breaths. You can even meditate if that helps.”

The phallus sank in further, then further still as Master Algis kept pressure on it and Eskel kept breathing deeply. “Well done. Take note, trainees. Eskel’s a natural at this.” 

At last Eskel’s hole was stretched tight below the monstrously large bulk of the phallus's base, and Master Algis seemed not to intend to go any deeper. Instead, he drew out about half the length of the shaft and eased it back in, drawing a breathy sigh out of Eskel. Geralt petted at his neck, and Eskel pushed into the contact.

“Well, what questions do you have about pacifying a bauk?” Master Algis asked as he continued working the phallus in and out. No one spoke, and there was only the wet, sticky sound of Eskel taking the large wooden cock.

Geralt turned his head to follow Master Algis’ gaze and remembered that his fellow trainees were there, watching. Aubry had sweat beading on his forehead, Tobiasz had his legs clenched tightly together, and Kuba had his eyes fixed firmly on the surface of the table before him and his arms folded over his chest, with an expression Geralt couldn’t read.

“Well?” Master Algis said. He’d sat back on his heels, fucking the phallus into Eskel with one hand and looking patiently out at the trainees as if he’d be perfectly content to stay there all evening.

“How--” Aubry swallowed. “How long does it last?”

“Excellent question, thank you Aubry. A bauk has greater stamina than your average witcher. It’s likely that you’ll be exhausted before they will. We don’t have time to simulate the entire process tonight, unfortunately,” Master Algis said with a sigh. “I recommend saving your strength as much as possible from the beginning. You may pass out while the bauk is still going, but the bauk won’t mind. Also, climaxing yourself can sometimes help move things along. No one’s sure why, but they seem to like the smell of witcher semen. You’ll all need to practice getting whatever kind of stimulation you need to reach climax in a situation like this. That could involve touching your own penis, or stimulating the prostate.”

Geralt frowned down at Eskel. Eskel’s cock hung stiff and heavy between his legs, but Geralt had never seen him come without a hand or mouth on his cock, or at least something to rut against. “Sir?” Geralt said quietly. He might not have asked for himself; he’d rather try to find what he needed in the library later, but it was the kind of question Eskel wouldn’t have minded asking, and Geralt doubted Eskel would be in any condition to remember the details of this lesson. “What’s…”

“The prostate? Freya’s sweet rosy cunt, what is Rostek teaching you in anatomy?” Master Algis curled a hand around Eskel’s hips, then raised the angle of the carved phallus, which he was still working in and out of Eskel’s body. “The prostate is a gland that can feel very pleasurable when stimulated. I'll show you.”

After Master Algis adjusted the angle of the penetration this way and that, and pulling the phallus out a little further, Eskel yelped and bucked his hips forward, fucking into the air. Geralt had barely tightened his grip to hold Eskel in place when Eskel made a high, strangled noise and came, spattering seed against his chest and onto the floor.

“There, that’s done it.” Master Algis slowed the pace of his thrusts with the phallus, but did not remove it. “You alright, trainee?”

Eskel groaned and nodded his head vaguely. He squirmed a little as the phallus slid into and out of him, but again made no objection. Watching the movement of it made Geralt want to whimper, and he bent forward over Eskel to hide the painfully hard cock straining at his breeches.

“Good.” Master Algis turned to the classroom. “Other questions.”

“Bauks can be--I read--what if--what if there’s more than one?” Gweld stammered.

“Oh, yes. It’s true that bauks aren’t always solitary creatures. The most I’ve ever heard of was three bauks in one lair. Generally they take turns, so it takes longer to wear them out.” Eskel whined as Master Algis switched to his left hand to keep working the phallus. “The witcher who took that contract spent nearly a month recovering afterwards, but he finished the job. Apart from being tired, no harm came to him. And he walked away with a very fat purse.”

“Sir,” Tobiasz said. “What happens once the bauk is finished? Do you kill it?”

“That depends.” He changed the angle at which he held the phallus, and Eskel began panting again, rocking back against the thrusts. He’d barely softened at all after he’d come, and to Geralt’s eye, he seemed well on the way to coming again soon. “Bauks play an important ecological role in keeping down the population of other underground pests. If the bauk’s lair isn’t so close to humans that they’ll frequently stumble upon it, it’s most likely safe to leave the creature for a year or two before returning to check on it. An encounter with a witcher can slake a bauk’s need for a very long time. If the bauk is too close to human habitation or if it doesn’t respond to attempts at pacification, it may need to be put down. Anything else?”

“How…” Geralt swallowed. “How many creatures are there? That are dealt with like this?”

Master Algis looked up as he continued thrusting the phallus into Eskel, and locked eyes with Geralt. “Many, trainee.” Geralt let out a long, shaky breath, and Algis gave him a sharp smile before turning back to the rest of the class. 

“Well, we need to wrap up for today. I trust I’ve given you plenty to think about.” Master Algis gave Eskel a few additional hard thrusts with the phallus until Eskel cried out and came again, his muscles shaking as he spilled his seed onto the floor. Geralt felt him weakly shuddering as Algis eased the phallus out of Eskel’s stretched hole and set it aside.

“Before tomorrow, read the first two chapters of the journals of Wolf Witcher Erdivilas,” Master Algis said, standing and wiping his hands on a cloth. “And I want you all to be extra thorough with your bathing in the morning, as you’ll all be starting practical exercises next class. You’re dismissed.”

The trainees gathered up their things and flew from the room, many holding their books in front of their crotches as they went. Kuba gave Geralt a lingering look, as if he wanted to say something, but in the end he slunk out after the others.

Eskel had listed over onto his side, and curled one hand around Geralt’s knee as he dragged in labored breaths. Since he was naked, Geralt could appreciate the pink flush spread over his cheeks and down his neck. Along with the come streaking his chest and belly, Geralt could barely keep from reaching out to touch him.

“Geralt.” Master Algis was standing over them. “You’ll need to take care of Eskel for tonight at least. Possibly tomorrow as well, depending on his tolerance. The elixir takes time to run its course. Keep him hydrated, and give him whatever relief you can provide.”

“Yes, Master Algis. Sir, can… Can we take that with us?” Geralt eyed the grease-slick phallus in Master Algis’ hand. 

Master Algis raised an eyebrow as he looked from Geralt to the phallus and back, but he said, “If you’ll use it responsibly, you may.”

“We will, sir,” Geralt said with sincerity. 

“Very well. Clean it thoroughly and bring it back tomorrow.” Master Algis drew a canvas bag from a drawer next to the cabinet, deposited the phallus and the tin of slick inside, and handed it to Geralt. Then he knelt beside Eskel’s and looked him up and down. “Trainee.”

“Sir?” Eskel said, opening his eyes and looking blearily at Master Aglis.

“You did very well today.” Master Algis brushed a lock of sweaty hair out of Eskel’s face, then lay his hand on Eskel’s head. “I can see you’ll excel in this class.”

Eskel whined wordlessly and leaned into Master Algis’ touch. 

“All right, all right,” Master Algis huffed, and pushed to his feet. “Take him, Geralt. And see that you get him properly clean and warm. Those attic rooms they give the trainees are damn drafty.”

Geralt gathered up Eskel's things and helped him into his braies, though that bit was so difficult Geralt decided to just carry the rest of the clothes. He helped Eskel to his feet and dragged Eskel’s arm across his shoulder so he could support his weight for the short walk back to Eskel’s small room. Eskel lay mostly senseless, face down on the bed, rocking his hips gently for friction against the linens. Tearing his eyes away from that sight, Geralt fetched up a few buckets of water to fill the metal basin and heat it with a short burst of Igni, then wet a cloth to start wiping Eskel down.

“Geralt?” Eskel croaked eventually.

“Are you all right?” Geralt handed Eskel a waterskin and watched as he gulped down half of it. “Hurt anywhere?”

“You’ll be hurt if you don't put that thing back in me immediately,” Eskel growled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Eskel,” Geralt said slowly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to give Eskel exactly what he needed. He wanted nothing more than to make Eskel come as hard as Master Algis had, with just the two of them, where he could touch Eskel to his heart’s content, drink in all the wonderful noises he made, and do it again and again until he got it just right. “He told me to take care of you.”

“I’m clean, warm, and hydrated,” Eskel said, flicking a hand impatiently. Then he reached out to grab Geralt’s hand and look up at him with those irresistible wide eyes, still dark with the elixir’s effects. “Please.”

“All right.” Geralt let himself be pulled down into the narrow bed beside Eskel. “And as soon as that elixir wears off, it’s my turn to try.”


End file.
